


I will stand in your shade

by teacuphuman



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: Found this in the notes on my phone. Unbeta'd.





	I will stand in your shade

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in the notes on my phone. Unbeta'd.

Eames is burning. That in itself is nothing new, but of all the ways Arthur's made him feel, jealousy is a new experience. He knows he's acting crazy, knows this flare of envy is unfounded, but he can't help himself. Arthur's across the room being delectably competent, and Eames knows the only reason he's standing so close and smiling like that is to get what he wants. What they need.   
  
Eames nearly growls when Arthur's slim fingers brush against skin, trailing lightly and leaving goosebumps in their wake. Eames knows that touch well. Knows it's meant to entice, to provoke the recipient into giving in. Into leaning closer and mirroring Arthur's interest.  
  
Arthur laughs when a hand is pressed to his chest. Palm warming the spot where Eames' name is inked into his skin. Not this name, the real one. Because Arthur is careful, and discrete, and he'd never purposefully put those he loves in danger.  
  
Later, when they have what they came for, Arthur pushes Eames down into a chair, climbing into his lap while Eames presses himself into all the places Arthur was touched. Erasing foreign sensation and replacing it with his own dark, possessive markings.  
  
When Arthur's writhing over him and panting into his mouth, Eames reminds him of why Arthur chose him. Of why Eames is the only one who will ever be able to give Arthur what he seeks.  
  
When Arthur's traces Eames' marks and teases him about his jealousy, Eames confesses his greatest fears. He whispers his doubts into the dark for Arthur to hear. To catch with his hands and soothe with his kisses. He reassures Eames in a way only he can and Eames will fall asleep content, secure in a way he never thought he'd deserve.


End file.
